


Citrine and Chamomile Tea

by itsmespooky



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: FLUFF IS A THING I CAN WRITE WOOO YOU GUYS DOUBTED ME, Found family themes, Gen, THE witchy things au :), Witchcraft, caffeine withdrawal wilbur is grumpy, calmyinnit, friend is a fish, his name is sir reginald peaches, i am tagging for stuff that hasn’t happened yet and characters that may not appear for a while, i wrote this for myself and about seven other people and i’m not sorry, its a witchcraft au, mister nO DONT EAT REMY, niki is a cinnamon roll, phil owns a coffee/tea shop, philza is tired, please don’t be upset if your favorite cc isn’t in here yet but is in tags i’m tagging ahead, ranboo is a demon but he’s nice so it’s ok, remy is fundy’s rat B), so it’s more like a coffee shop au with a twist tbh, they have pets!!, they’re witches!!, tommy wants a moth and he wants to name it :sparkles: clementine :sparkles:, wilbur drinks too much coffee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmespooky/pseuds/itsmespooky
Summary: A town where occupants practice magic is a bit far fetched, innit?
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, ew - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	1. Another Day, Another Gremlin Kid Who Doesn’t Pay For His Fucking Drinks

Tommy hummed quietly as he skipped down the rather empty sidewalk. His cloak left a trail of glitter behind him, embedding itself into all of the cracks and crevices. So what if Tommy’s footprint on the world was leftover glitter? He wouldn’t worry too much about it, leaving a mark wasn’t his main concern. He stopped abruptly, grabbing the cool metal handle of Phil’s shop and swinging open the door, announcing his presence to whoever happened to be inside. 

“Mornin’ Tommy.” Techno greeted him without looking up from his book. 

The soft strums of a guitar paused momentarily, a quiet _hello!_ sounding in the short-lived silence. 

“Techno, Wil.” He nodded in his friend’s directions before approaching the candle, resting his hand palm down on the cool marble countertop. “Hey, Phil! Can I get a black tea please?” 

“Sure, Tom.” Phil chuckled as Tommy hovered on the barstool beside Techno, reading over the older’s shoulder.

“Niki dropped off some muffins a bit ago if you haven’t eaten yet.” Techno mumbled, nodding towards a closed box on the counter next to him. 

Tommy perked up, reaching across Techno to drag the box closer to himself before opening it and scanning the few left before grabbing what looked to be a blueberry one and taking a bite. His nose scrunched up in disgust, turning to Techno.

“Are these fucking _raisins_?” Tommy half-shouted. “Who puts raisins in a muffin? It’s a shit fucking thing to put in a muffin!” 

Phil snorted from the kitchen. “Niki does because they’re good for you! Just eat the muffin!” 

Tommy grumbled under his breath for a moment before taking another bite of the muffin. He finished it quickly, fighting back the unadulterated urge to throw it back up. Phil brought him a small cup of tea and he took it with a grateful smile before taking a small sip and letting out a heavy sigh. 

“So what’s in the plans for today, Tommy?” Wilbur asked from the other side of Techno. When did Wilbur join them at the counter? He wasn’t sure. 

“I reckon it’s time to clean up my cabin.” Tommy started. “Haven’t done that in a while. Might try another protection spell of sorts too.” 

“Or maybe,” Phil chuckled, his tone playful, “you should just try not living so close to a graveyard.” 

“Oh, fuck off! I didn’t even know it was there, Phil!” Tommy whined. “It’s old as fuck, half of the headstones are crumbled; the only reason I could tell it _was_ a graveyard was the rusty fence around it!”

“And yet you’re still livin’ there.” Techno mumbled, earning a faux offended gasp from the youngest. 

“It’s like my own flat, Techno!” Tommy poked the pinkette’s arm antagonistically. “At least _I_ don’t live in my _parent’s_ house!” 

“I live in a manor on family estate, Tommathy, not my parent’s house.” Techno corrected the blond with a lighthearted eyeroll. 

“Same thing!” Tommy practically howled.

“Actually Tommy, they’re very different. Especially since Techno’s parents are dead and _can’t_ live there anymore.” Wilbur butted in, his voice much too gentle for what he had just said. 

Phil and Tommy froze, looking from the brunet to the pinkette with wide eyes before a gruff chuckles spilled from Techno’s lips. 

“Stop tellin’ the truth so harshly, you might actually end up hurtin’ my feelings next time.” Techno shook his head with a smile, closing his book and looking up to Phil. 

“Wouldn’t want that, now would we?” Phil chuckled looking between the three with a smile.

These weren’t his kids, but they weren’t just his customers either. Phil wasn’t sure if they were friends, he was friendly to everyone that came in the shop, so why should they be any different? No, because that would mean they _are_ just customers; but they weren’t. Besides, they all had their companions; Wilbur had Niki and Mister, Techno had Floof, and Tommy had- well, Sir Reginald Peaches was technically Tubbo’s cat, so therefore Tommy had Tubbo. Yeah, that sounded about right. Hell, maybe they were his kids. They acted like a family; fighting and poking fun at one another constantly. So no, these weren’t _just_ his kids, but they all definitely fell under the family category even if it wasn’t by blood or magic. Their bond was strong enough to withstand the weight of a thousand worlds and other pressures that weighed heavier than one could even think.

The four fell into a comfortable silence, Techno returning to his book, Wilbur to his guitar, and Tommy to scribbling frantically in his notebook while he finished his tea. 

“Hey, Phil?” Wilbur looked up from the strings of his guitar to the blond behind the counter. “Do you know the next time Fundy plans on visiting?” 

“No clue, Wil. Soon hopefully; he sent a letter a couple weeks back talking about some cool rocks he wanted me to identify.” 

“Man likes his rock, he does.” Tommy half-shouted before taking another sip from the mug. 

“A bit too much honestly. “Wilbur chuckled quietly. “Do you know where he is now?” 

“Home.” Techno butted in. “He went to see his grandmother; said she’s gettin’ old, asked me to charm a necklace for her.” 

“Good for him.” Phil nodded. “What’s he planning to do with the necklace, do you know?”

“Well, it was a nice angelite pendant, so he’ll probably insist she’s buried with it.” 

“What’s angelite for?” Tommy asked, looking from Phil to Techno. “What’s it look like?” 

“It’s a bit of a lighter blue than a robin’s egg; he said he wants to give it to her so her transition to the afterlife is smooth and so she passes peacefully.” Techno answered.

“Phil, do you reckon he could bring me back some angelite?” 

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind, you’ll have to ask him though.” Phil replied with a smile. 

“Very nice,” Tommy grinned, shutting his notebook and shoving the pencil in the spiral wire that held it together, “I’m off to find Peaches and Tubbo. Pet Floof for me, Tech!” Tommy waved goodbye to Phil and Wilbur.

“G’bye, Tommy!” Phil called as the boy exited the shop. “Tie your _fucking_ shoes, mate!” 


	2. So, You Accidentally Summoned a Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy makes a mistake, panic ensues.

There was a loud chime of the bell above the door and the sound of fast, hard breaths before Phil was met with panicked blue eyes and wild hair.

You alright, mate?” Phil asked with a raised eyebrow- though nobody could ever really tell, his eyebrows were just as invisible in person as they were in the little photo of him on his out-dated website he’d put online however many years ago he’d opened the shop.

“I think I cursed myself.” Tommy shouted in a panic. Phil’s eyes widened and the group turned to stare at Tommy. Tommy’s breaths came in quick pants and his hands shook as he reached up, tangling long fingers into already knotted locks and tugging lightly.

“You  _ what _ ?” Techno asked, his voice a pitch higher than usual; whether it was from shock or fear Tommy would never know, but it was funny to know that the pinkette’s voice wasn’t grumbly all the time. Hell, maybe if he was scared out of his mind he would’ve even laughed! 

“Hey, hey.” Niki interrupted. She stood from her spot on the sofa, brushing herself off and gracefully making her way over to Tommy, reaching her hands out to grab the blond’s own, untangling them from golden locks and squeezing them in her own. “Take a deep breath, alright? You’re going to be okay, we  _ will _ figure it all out but you have to calm down first.” 

Tommy nodded, swallowing uneasily and weakly squeezing Niki’s hands back. 

“Come on, come sit down on the couch.” Niki pulled the blond along, pulling him down next to her on the couch. “Deep breaths.” 

Tommy nodded, squeezing Niki’s hands as he tried to level his breathing. Phil approached the pair slowly, setting a mug down on the coffee table.

“Chamomile.” Phil murmured softly, sitting beside Niki on the couch and looking nervously at Tommy. Techno had taken Phil’s place behind the counter as he flipped frantically through his own spell book and Wilbur strummed a soft tune on his guitar to fill the tense silence. 

Tommy shot Phil a grateful smile, letting go of Niki’s hands in favor of carefully scooping up the mug and taking a sip. “Thanks, Phil.” Tommy breathed out. 

Phil hummed a quiet, “mhm,” in response before standing and walking back to the counter, pulling Techno along to the back room. 

“Do you want to talk about it? Tell us what happened so we can try to find something to undo whatever you casted?” Wilbur asked. 

“Well, I was trying to cast a protection spell.” Tommy started.

“But you already have a protection spell on the cabin, Techno and I helped you cast it.” Niki frowned, raising a questioning eyebrow.

“I was trying to put one on the graveyard.” Tommy explained. “I thought maybe if the spirits are still wandering they’d know I’m not there to harm them if I casted something to protect the area.” 

“How do you figure you’ve cursed yourself then?” Wilbur asked, slotting his guitar pick in between the strings and setting the instrument aside.

“I thought it was fine and maybe I did good but when I got back home the cabin felt cold and wrong and there was a shadow and it followed me all the way here.” Tommy’s eyes were wide as he spoke, face seemingly paling as the seconds passed.

“Hm.” Niki hummed, looking to the succulent terrarium that hung from the ceiling as she thought. “What if we go home with you and do some cleansing?” 

Wilbur put in his word of agreement, offering to ring Tubbo and have him bring Sir Reginald Peaches along.

“Okay, yeah, that’d be cool. Yeah.” Tommy nodded, taking another sip from the mug Phil had brought him. “Where’d Techno go?” 

“Well his stuff is still at the counter, so probably to the back room.” Wilbur pointed out. “Do you want me to go find him for you?” 

Tommy nodded with a quick, “please,” and then Wilbur was off, wandering through the kitchen to wherever Techno and Phil had disappeared to.

Tubbo arrived in a hurry a few minutes after Wilbur had wandered away, Peach’s padding along beside him. As soon as the door into the shop opened, the ginger cat was trailing towards Tommy and Niki. 

“Wilbur said there was an emergency, is everything alright?” Tubbo asked, following after his feline comrade to sit beside Tommy.

“Tommy thinks he miscasted, we’re going to help him cleanse the cabin.” Niki explained, reaching down and gently scooping Peaches up in her arms. The cat purred as the young witch scratched under his chin. 

“Oh!” Tubbo nodded with a smile. “Of course. You alright, big man?” Tubbo asked, looking to Tommy. 

“Better now, yeah.”

“Shall we go then?” Niki asked, releasing Peaches and brushing off the hairs he had left in his place. 

Tubbo nodded, scooping up his cat and standing. 

“Techno, I’m taking one of your candles!” Tommy shouted, not bothering to wait for a response before taking one of the few he had sitting beside his books on the counter. “Let’s go.” He murmured, leading the way out of the shop, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Tubbo and Niki were following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short, tbh i totally forgot there needs to be a second chapter before a third so like we totally winged this one 
> 
> hope you enjoyed and getting the next one out should be a lot faster i promise it’s already like 70% done :)


	3. Meeting the (Non-Blood) Relatives (Of Your New Friend)

Tommy bounded into the small shop, the familiar jingle of the doorbell bringing a smile to his already bright face. 

“Philza, Philza! I did it, I befriended a demon!” The lavender-haired boy called into the shop. 

Wilbur’s quiet guitar strumming stopped abruptly and there was a  _ crash!  _ of a ceramic cup shattering on the floor.

“You  _ what _ ?” Wilbur and Phil stared at the boy in shocked panic.

“His name is Ranboo.” Tommy grinned, watching as Phil paled. “He’s very nice.” Tommy glanced around, fumbling with the zipper on his backpack, seemingly trying to take out his spellbook before there was a hand resting lightly on Phil’s shoulder.

Panic surged through the man as he spun around, Tommy glancing up before breaking out into a fit of laughter. 

“Phil, meet Ranboo. Ranboo, Phil.” Tommy introduced the two. Phil glanced back at Tommy before turning once again to meet mismatched eyes and a soft, sharp-toothed smile. 

“Hello!” The boy removed a clawed hand from Phil’s shoulder. 

Phil stared blankly, taking in the boy, Ranboo’s, pointy horns and flicking tail. He seemed thin, his gangly arms resting awkwardly at his sides. Phil smiled softly pointing to one of the stools on the customer side of the counter. 

“Sit, please.” The man disappeared into the back room, returning with a broom and dustpan to sweep up the remains of the shattered cup. He wasn’t too worried about it, he knew Tubbo would happily make more. “How do you like your tea? Or do you prefer coffee?” 

“I- uh.. Tommy?” Ranboo looked back to the lavender-haired boy, semi-panicked. Tommy chuckled before joining his new friend at the counter. 

“Chamomile.” Tommy answered for him, looking to Wilbur before striking up a quiet conversation.

“So, how’d you get through the protection spell?” Phil asked, sparing the demon a curious glance. “It hasn’t failed once since I casted it, why’d it let you in?” 

“Well, uh, I’m not quite sure. It definitely slowed me down. It was kind of uncomfortable to pass through.” 

Phil hummed in response, setting a mug down in front of the monochrome boy. 

“Where are you from? How old are you? What do you want with Tommy?” Phil didn’t bother hiding his interrogative tone as he crossed his arms and leaned forward into the counter.

Ranboo stammered for a moment, his tail flicking almost violently behind him. 

“I-I don’t know, I don’t remember.” Ranboo looked down, folding his hands in his lap. He could feel Phil’s eyes burning holes in his face and he let out a quiet, defensive hiss. “I don’t know.” He repeated a bit louder. “I don’t want to hurt him, please stop staring at me.” 

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry.” Phil looked away from the clearly uncomfortable Ranboo to Tommy with a frown. On one hand, something deep within himself told him not to trust the demon; but, on the other, he could tell how uneasy he was around everyone and he so desperately wanted to ease whatever consternation plagued the monochrome boy. 

He’d have to ask Tommy how exactly he encountered Ranboo and what was said between them to make the newcomer so uneasy. Phil knew firsthand that, especially when faced with something unexpected, Tommy had the tendency to act rather brashly; and maybe Phil  _ was _ just imagining the way Ranboo’s hands trembled when reaching for the mug of tea before him or the way he kept his ears back and down like a submissive, afraid dog, but either way he didn’t seem like the kind of person to react positively to someone like Tommy at first contact. 

Phil watched through his peripherals as Ranboo took a sip of the tea, eyes cold and ears pinned back. His tail continued to violently thrash behind him and the room fell silent in his presence before Tommy spoke up.

“So, Ranboo,” the blond started, “what do you think?” Tommy gestured around the room with a small smile.

“It’s nice,” Ranboo nodded, thankful for the attempt at breaking the tension, “very…. cozy.” 

Tommy gave an enthusiastic nod in response. 

“It’s better during the holidays,” he explained, “Phil let’s us use the fireplace and everyone tries to coordinate and plan to all visit at the same time and it’s just very fun and…” Tommy trailed off, his smile falling from his face. 

“You okay?” Ranboo asked, raising an eyebrow as a small frown crossed his face. 

“Yeah, I just miss having everyone around I guess.” Tommy shrugged. “It’s nothing, I’m fine.” 

“It’s very nice.” Ranboo murmured, “smells like… home.” 

Tommy’s smile returned. “I’m glad you think so, big man.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weewooo kinda short because i forgot that i didn’t post the chapter yet i am so sorry for leaving you all hanging like that

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! if you’re reading this, please take care of yourself!! drink some water, take your medication if you haven’t already!! ily and you’re doing so great!! <3


End file.
